1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program for causing a computer to execute a display system and a data transfer method, and, in particular, relates to an electronic system comprising a display body of displaying images with memory-type liquid crystal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, a display apparatus in utilization of memory-type liquid crystal capable of consecutive display of images without receiving power supply has been realized for practical use. Such a display apparatus is advantageous for thinning display screens and therefore is utilized as a compact and lightweight electronic book. In addition, since it can be carried without any battery etc. to be mounted thereon and in a state of being disconnected from a power supply, it is being utilized as media of displaying drawings and characters (hereinafter to be referred to as image) outputted from a personal computer (PC).
An electronic book or a display apparatus in utilization of memory-type liquid crystal to be utilized as media of displaying images is also called electronic paper.
As prior art of utilizing electronic paper as an electronic book, there is one that is provided with a memory capable of storing data for forming images onto electronic paper (image data) covering the whole pages of a book. An electronic book reads out stored image data every predetermined data amount with operation of a user. The user can switch pages of a book like he turns pages of a book to take a look at pages of a book.
In addition, as another prior art in utilization of electronic paper, JP-A-2000-284253 (herein after referred to as Patent Document 1) can be nominated for example. Patent Document 1 employs, as main display, a display such as TFT (Thin Film Transistor) etc. that a PC comprises and utilizes electronic paper for complementary subdisplay. In Patent Document 1, electronic paper used for a subdisplay displays only images outputted by a PC likewise paper media where images are printed, and does not store contents therein.
JP-A-2000-284253 is an example of related art.